The invention relates to a dry shaver with a movable lower cutter and an upper cutter cooperating with the lower cutter, said upper cutter being tensioned in an auxiliary frame provided at its ends with spring-tensioned locking means.
Japanese Utility Model No. 53-40306 teaches a cutting head frame with an auxiliary frame, which is inserted from the housing side of the shaver into the cutting head frame and is retained in the end cheeks of the cutting head frame by means of spring-tensioned locking arms disposed pairwise in the ends, said locking arms engaging correspondingly designed recesses in the end cheeks of the cutting head frame. To remove the auxiliary frame from the cutting head frame, it is necessary to reach into the narrow cutting head frame and exert considerable tensile forces to release the auxiliary frame from its engagement. This is not only inconvenient, but also involves the danger of damaging the auxiliary frame, especially its cutting foil.
German Pat. No. 28 57 468 teaches a cutting head frame with an auxiliary frame insertable from the housing side of the shaver, said auxiliary frame being provided with a flange on which the cutting head frame rests and on which a spring-tensioned locking arm and a holding plate associated therewith are formed in the vicinity of the ends of the auxiliary frame. In this design, the auxiliary frame can be pulled out of the cutting head frame over the holding plates by engaging it from outside. To overcome the locking action, however, considerable tensile forces are required for this device. Because of the cutting head frame resting on the flange of the auxiliary frame, the size of the auxiliary frame is a function of that of the cutting head frame. As a result of the fastening of the cutting head frame to the shaver housing, the cutting head frame and auxiliary frame acquire a relatively high height dimension and width dimension. The resultant material expenditure for the auxiliary frame with cutting foil has an unfavorable effect on its manufacturing costs.